


Paintbrush

by minhyunseongwu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 95z, M/M, Onghwang, 개안즈
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunseongwu/pseuds/minhyunseongwu
Summary: Hwang Minhyun is an artist. His older sister Hwang Sujin ditched him for a friend. He hated his sister for letting him drive for 2 long hours just to spend his time alone at this one popular coffee shop in Seoul. It was a not-so-good night for him, but he was able to find a reason to smile that night because of his clumsiness.





	Paintbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever work for OngHwang. Enjoy reading! :)

The city lights amazed Minhyun once again. He’s more of a fan of the vintage vibe but he likes to go out of the city to see the modern lights. But before anything else, he went out tonight because of his unfinished art works. He’s about to meet his sister at this one cafe in Seoul.

_“From Sujin noona:_

_Noona will be a little late. Wait for me there.”_  

Minhyun is used to it. Sujin is always late. He’s been scolding her for years about her tardiness but nothing’s happening. 

After 2 hours of driving Minhyun finally arrived at the destination. Sujin will be an hour late so he has to wait for an hour alone. There are a lot of people inside the cafe. He’s in trouble. How can he even find a seat without anything on the table? He stomped his feet out of frustration. He ordered a hot drink since it’s a little cold. He even asked for an extra cup of water for his brushes. After ordering, he found a table for two so he immediately put his things down and took a seat. He put his water color, brushes, and his precious drawing notebook on the table. 

“From Sujin noona:

Hyun-ah I’m so sorry but I don’t think I can make it today. Something happened to my co-worker’s project and she asked me for help.” 

Minhyun felt betrayed. He knew it! He shouldn’t have driven to Seoul for 2 hours just to be ditched by his sister. Since he doesn’t have a choice, he’ll just stay at the cafe for his non-work related drawing to lift up his mood. He started to draw the view in front of him. The color of his first work is just brown. He smiled because it’s simple yet it’s totally his style.

“Excuse me? Is this seat taken? Can I share a seat with you? Can’t find an extra seat because there are a lot of customers here.” A guy holding a cup of coffee and a bread asked.

“Uhm no. Sure.” Minhyun arranged his things on the table and gave the guy an equal place for him to put his coffee and the bread he’s holding. Minhyun noticed that the guy opened the lid of his cup and the color of his drink got exposed. He stared at cup together with his brushes. The color of the water matches the color of the guy’s drink. He’s a little bit nervous since he’s clumsy. Minhyun might put his brushes into the guy’s drink. 

Minhyun distracted himself by continuing his drawing. He’s been drawing for about an hour already. The guy in front of him is reading a book. He got a little bit distracted because he actually find guys who loves to read really attractive. And yes, Minhyun enjoyed watching his view. He tried to focus on his drawing but he made a little mistake on his work. Minhyun felt the movement of the guy because of his reaction. The guy gave him a little smile when he met his eyes. Minhyun stood up and ordered a pudding for him to chill. He just met him but he can’t take his eyes off him already.

 _“Shit this isn’t right.”_ Minhyun whispered to himself.

He started to draw again.  _Focus focus focus, Minhyun._ He whispered. Another hour had passed. And he got shocked when he accidentally put his paintbrush into the guy’s drink. Shoot, he’s doomed. How would he explain to a stranger that he accidentally put his paintbrush into his drink? He can’t think of anything. He doesn’t want to be obvious that he’s staring at him while waiting for him to hold his cup but he can’t help it.

“Excuse me mister, is this yours?” A middle-aged lady approached him with a postcard he dropped.

“Yes it is. Thank you.” Minhyun smiled at her then she walked away. He got a little bit tensed when the guy finally put his hand on his cup.

“Uhm excuse me?” Minhyun approached as soon ad the guy motioned his cup near his lips.

“Yes?” The guy asked then he put his drink back down.

“Uhm I just want to apologize for accidentally putting my paintbrush into your drink.” Minhyun wanted to go away because of the embarrassment he’s feeling.

“Huh?” The guy asked with a confused expression.

“I accidentally put my paintbrush into your coffee. I’m sorry. But I’ll buy you a new one, I promise.” Minhyun said then he’s about to go to the counter when the guy talked.

“No it’s fine. I’ll just finish the last three chapters of this book.” He smiled at him. There’s not even a single sign of annoyance on his face. He thought, _“Bless you, Minhyun. But please be more careful next time.”_  Since Minhyun felt really bad because of what happened, he ordered a new drink for him. 

“Sorry to disturb you but take this.” Minhyun approached him once again.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I just finished the last three chapters of the book so I’m about to go.” He said but Minhyun insisted to give him the drink.

“Please take it. It’s my peace offering for disturbing you from reading.” The guy had no choice but to take it. 

“You don’t have to worry, but thank you. My name is Ong Seongwu by the way.” Seongwu offered his hand and Minhyun accepted it.

“I just feel really bad about what happened. My name is Minhyun.” Seongwu smiled at him.

“It’s fine. You don’t need to be sorry. Well, nice meeting you.” Seongwu’s face amazed Minhyun. 

 _“How can someone like him put all his facial features in such a small face? Crazy. It’s a visual shock.”_  Minhyun told himself.

“By the way, I like your drawings.” Seongwu pointed at his postcards.

“Thank you.” Minhyun smiled at him. It’s a little awkward for him to start a conversation with someone he just met.

“Are you a professional artist?” Seongwu asked. Well there’s something about Seongwu that actually makes him wanna talk to him. He’s comfortable to be with even though they just met.

“Yes, I am. How about you?” This time, Minhyun asked Seongwu.

“I’m a journalist.” Woah. Minhyun wasn’t able to maintain his chill expression because Seongwu’s profession is actually one of his dream jobs.

“I’m so sorry but I have to go.” Minhyun felt the sadness as Seongwu said those words. Seongwu looked at his wristwatch and stood up.

“It’s okay. I apologize again for what happened earlier.” Minhyun said and Seongwu gave him a smile once again.

“Not a big deal at all. It was nice meeting you, Minhyun.” Seongwu offered his hand for him to shake.

“It was nice meeting you too, Seongwu.” Seongwu sensed the sadness in Minhyun’s voice that’s why he handed him a small card. 

“This is my calling card. Let’s see each other again soon. I need to go. Good night!” Minhyun was still in shock because Ong Seongwu gave him a peck on his right cheek and he blushed like crazy. 

_“To Sujin noona:_

_Noona, thank you for ditching me tonight. I guess everything really happens for a reason. Don’t feel bad because I’m fine.”_

Minhyun smiled like crazy. And as he watch Seongwu walk out of the coffee shop, he found himself drawing him. He won’t be able to sleep in peace tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made a lot of mistakes but I hope you enjoyed reading this! You can find me on Twitter with the same username @minhyunseongwu and you can find my OngHwang social media au on my pinned tweet. I'll post my other works for 개안즈 soon hehe. Thank you!


End file.
